This invention relates generally to processor-based appliances such as set-top boxes and particularly to power management for such devices.
Some processor-based systems are intended to operate as appliances. Consumers may believe that appliances should operate with certain characteristics. For one, when an appliance is turned on, it should immediately operate. To some degree this is inconsistent with the way many processor-based systems operate. In those systems, when the device is turned on, a boot process must be undertaken before the device is ready to operate. This delay in “active on” operation may create, for many consumers, the conception that such processor-based systems are not as easy to use as an appliance. The consumer may prefer electronic devices that operate in the fashion the consumer is accustomed to with other appliances.
A set-top box is a processor-based appliance that operates with a conventional television receiver. For example, the set-top box may sit atop a conventional television receiver. The set-top box may provide computer functionality, such as Internet access, as well as control over the television. For example, the set-top box may provide an electronic programming guide (EPG) to facilitate the operation of the television receiver. Conventionally, the television receiver acts as the monitor for computer operations as well.
The set-top box bridges television and computer functionalities. It is desirable that the set-top box act like other appliances such as a television receiver.
Thus, there is a need for ways to make processor-based appliances operate in a fashion similar to other appliances.